You HATE being a guide!
by chookoroohodooo
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas. You recently accepted an ad asking for a student at spades high (your school) to guide a new blind student around the school. It turns out that this new student is VERY different from what you thought they were going to be. Karezi, arasol on the side, along with maybe Tavzee. Human!Stuck! Highschool!Stuck! Rated M because fuck you and lemons and karkat.
1. Chapter 1: The advertisement

**CHAP 1**

* * *

Author's note:

This is my first homestuck fanfic. I have no idea how it will go, so…

Yeah. Karezi.

Enjoy! ;3

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas.

You wake up. The first thing you notice is that there's hair in your mouth. It's not yours. You spit it out, not as disgusted as you should be. Not disgusted at all, in fact.

The second thing you notice is that you're in nothing but boxers, and that your arms are wrapped tightly around the owner of the aforementioned hair.

Wait. How did this even fucking happen? You think back to three weeks ago.

*Poof* Flashback

* * *

It all started one night, only 6 days before the first day of your junior year of highschool. You and your best bro Gamzee had decided to go out for a midnight drive. You had been pretty buzzed, and ended up smashing the front of your car pretty badly, to the point where it had no longer worked properly.

Needless to say, your dad had been furious, and so when you had asked for money to fix your car, of course he had said no.

Your brother had offered you a loan (with insane interest), so now, four days later, you owe Kankri four thousand, two hundred thirty six dollars at the end of the school year.

As you step into your room, you sigh and slip off your backpack. You drop down onto your messy mattress and pick up the classifieds section of your local newspaper. None of the jobs look very interesting, until one with the name of your school in it catches your eye.

It reads:

"Looking for a student at spades high to help guide blind student; new to neighborhood and school.

Must be able to guide student around school every weekday and local area twice a week or so.

Must be dedicated to job.

$10 an hour, contact info below"

Ooh! Getting paid for going to school as normal but with a blind guy in tow! Sounds like your kind of work!

You're interrupted by 2 knocks on the door. You shuffle downstairs, already guessing whom it is. You pull open the door, revealing flustered face of Sollux captor, his silly 3D glasses skewed at an odd angle. You were right.

"Can I come in?" he asks hurriedly "it'th important"

You barely have time to nod before he's up your stairs and into your room. You sigh and follow him up.

He launches into a giant fucking speech about Aradia and Feferi and weird relationship shit and you thought you might have caught something in there about Gamzee.

"Jegus fuck Sollux you need to calm down. It'll all be okay," you sigh, extremely exasperated.

You didn't even really listen, but you know it's just melodrama. You've never really cared about real life relationships; none of the girls at your school are appealing at all. You do like romantic comedies though. You suppose its just because you've never met the right girl.

Once Sollux calms down, you show him the ad you saw before, and ask him if you should take it.

"Yeah, you really should Karkat. It thounds eathy. Plus, maybe the blind kid ith cool. Maybe you'll actually get along with him!" Sollux replies. You agree to take the job, and then you finish up your homework with Sollux.

* * *

You run your fingers over the curves of the bench for the thousandth time. You've been waiting for the mystery student. Yesterday, you had called the number and were immediately accepted. It's a Sunday, and you've decided that you're gonna show this kid around town before the first day of school, so that he has a general idea of where shit is.

A girl about your age walks past, her solid-red sunglasses glinting in the sun. She swishes a red cane across the ground every few steps; she must be blind, like the guy you're waiting to pick up. She has longish black hair. She's medium height, but still looks quite a bit taller than you. She's wearing a plain white shirt with a dragon on the front, a pear of teal skinny jeans, and a bright red jacket. She turns and walks up to you.

She asks you in a fairly feminine voice, "are you my escort?" She emphasizes the word "escort" for some reason, and then giggles in the most annoying way possible.

Wait… What? Fuck! You thought the "student" was going to be a boy. Shit! You didn't sign up for this! Well… actually you did. Anyway- she looks annoying as fuck

"Wait… I thought you were going to be a fucking boy!" you say in a harsher tone than intended.

Her smile fades, replaced with an annoyed frown. "Got a problem with that, Grumpy?" she snaps at you.

You suddenly realize that fixing your car is only going to get paid for if this girl decides to keep you as her guide. "Sorry, I was just surprised. I'm not usually a dick like that." Yeah, you really are. "My name's Karkat."

A shit-eating grin reappears on her face. For some reason you hate it; it's all toothy and malicious-looking.

"My name is Terezi! I'm blind!" she announces.

You just roll your eyes. "No, fucking really?" you ask sarcastically.

She cackles at this. You hate her laugh even more than her smile. Geez… You can already see she's going to be a huge bitch.

Suddenly, she grabs your arm with a strange preciseness you wouldn't think possible from a blind girl, and yanks you off the bench, towards the sidewalk. "C'mon Karkles, lets go!"

Karkles? What the fuck? "My name is Karkat, not Karkles," you growl. What the fuck is up with her? Maybe she just misheard you?

"Whatever, KARKLES!" she cackles. Nope, she defiantly heard it right. She's like a little kid. Jegus fuck.

You start showing her around, pointing out various important "landmarks" (the school, the ice-cream place, the park, and the candy shop, among other things).

At some point Terezi exclaims, "you smell like candy apples, Karkles!" You have no idea what to say to this. She's so fucking weird.

Suddenly, something warm and wet slithers quickly across your face. You whip around to Terezi, who's walking along looking smug, licking her lips. "You taste like them too. Mmm" she murmurs.

"Did you just fucking LICK me?" you shout at her, wiping her disgusting saliva off of your face with your sleeve

She cackles manically. Gog. You're really not looking forward to the first day of school with her tomorrow…

* * *

So… that was the first chapter! More to come hopefully soon. I have a few chapters written out in my notepad but I still have to type them up.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are the best things ever, even if they're just "eat shit and die," so please review!


	2. Chapter 2: …Right?

A/N

* * *

I am so motherfucking pumped it isn't even funny. :P yeah it kinda is.

Anyway- I'm going to try and post 2 chapters this weekend! Woohoo!

In other news: I have a zombie apocalypse headcannon I've been working on forever and I really feel like writing a story for it. Should I? Does anyone want to read that kinda thing?

Okay, I've been stalling the actual writing for too long.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

The next day you have to do it all over again. The school has made sure you have all of her classes together. You even have fucking sex-ed with her after lunch, which you're kinda dreading. (You're dreading sex-ed with the fuckass Terezi, not lunch. You can't wait for lunch)

So far, you've had to deal with her asking to lick you, licking your cheeks without asking, purposefully hitting your shins with her cane, punching you, and trying to pull you much, much closer to her, to the point of a near hug.

* * *

By the time you've hit 5th period (aka lunch) you're exhausted by Terezi… well… being Terezi. By now you're fully convinced she's batshit insane and needs a straight jacket and a few hours— no, scratch that, a few years — of therapy.

As you enter the lunchroom, pulling Terezi along by her strangely warm and soft hand, you look and confirm that your friends at the normal table. You hurry over and introduce Terezi.

"Listen up fuckasses— this is Terezi. She's blind, and I'm her guide around school for now." You show her where the bench is, dragging her hand down to the bumpy plastic. You try to shake off her hand, but she wont let go, causing Sollux to snicker at you. You glare at him, finally get Terezi's hand detangled from yours, and promise yourself you'll get revenge on Sollux later.

You quickly introduce everyone, "this is Sollux, that's Gamzee, he's Tavros, the douche over there is Eridan, this is Equius, and that's Nepeta" who each murmurs a hello or hi as you say their name.

You sit across from Terezi, next to Sollux.

"Tho… you got a girlfriend after only a couple of dayth! Good job Karkat!" Sollux teases. Double revenge is coming to him soon.

"She's not my girlfriend" you half-shout, causing the entire table to look over at you, and for some reason causing Terezi to cackle. You hate when she does that. Not like "mildly-annoyed" hate, like blood-boiling, bone-shattering pure loathing. Though you do think it's sorta cute… NO ITS NOT! You didn't just think that! You HATE this "Terezi" kid!

Right?

* * *

A/N Sorry It's kinda short but I'll try to get another up tomorrow! Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Something to look forward to

A/N

Woohoo! 2 chapters! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

After lunch, you take Terezi to the sex-ed classroom. It's always across the school from the cafeteria and 2 floors up, so you have to put up with her shit the whole time. You swear, she's fucking intentionally taking the stairs slowly, just to have more time to torment you. She keeps poking fun at you, but you're in no mood to deal with it, partially because you're still mulling over the thoughts you had about her at lunch, so you just tell her you hate her and can she please walk faster, you're already late.

"I hate you too, Karkles" she says in a tone that a wife might use when saying "I love you too, honey" to her husband, then cackles again, making you cringe. She slows down even more, and keeps pretending to bump into random shit, especially you. Gog.

Luckily you arrive at health only a few seconds late. You quickly take a seat next to John and Vriska, only because there are no empty seats near it for stupid blind kids to pester you from. Terezi walks over to Vriska and whispers something in her ear. Vriska whispers something back, then snickers at you with a mischievous grin, it's annoyingness seconded only by Terezi's shit-eating grins. Vriska grabs her binder, gets up, and moves a few seats over, leaving an empty seat you fucking know who. You flip Vriska off under the desk, causing her to cackle at you. Jegus, why do all the girls in your life have to be crazy bitches?

The rest of Sex-ed is hell. Whenever the teacher says "penis" or "vagina" (which is quite a lot, it is sex-ed), Terezi pokes your thigh. Real mature, Pyrope.

* * *

Shit like this goes on for the rest of the day. Eventually school is out. Finally.

You're waiting outside for Sollux to show so you can drive him and Terezi home. After ten minutes Sollux comes, arms linked with Aradia's. "Hey Karkat, you don't mind if I bring Aradia, right? She's coming over to my place. You sigh and nod. You shuffle over to your car, directing Terezi's hand to the door. You drive off. Soon, you pull up to Terezi's place. She hops out and heads for the do- Wait. What the fuck? There are ten or so assorted lizard-looking plushies hanging by nooses from the tree in her yard, reinforcing your opinion that she's a psychopathic bitch. Geez, what's next? Dressing up and pretending to convict the little fucks? You drive off.

Out of nowhere, Sollux asks "Hey Karkat, there's going to be a big party at my house this weekend. Wanna come?" as you continue along the twisting maze of streets that lead to Sollux's house.

"No, of course not" you say, your voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Awesome! Be there at 5 on Saturday!" he replies.

You drop Sollux and Aradia off at his house.

Finally, you have something to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4: Finally

A/N

* * *

Chapter 4! I'm going to try to get at least 2k words typed up this weekend. I'll see how it goes.

* * *

The week had passed slowly and painfully, with Terezi fucking Pyrope bugging you at every chance possible.

Finally, here you are, getting ready for the party, where you get to escape from you-know-who's antics all night. You'll probably get shitfaced, do something stupid, and wake up with a horrible hangover, but goddamnit you're gonna get shitfaced, do something stupid, and wake up with a hangover WITHOUT Terezi. Dumb bitch.

You're driving over to Sollux's early, your bag already packed with a change of clothes, a toothbrush, some snacks, a few rom-coms, your trusty laptop, and at the insistence of Kankri, a box of condoms.

You pull up to his house and hop out of your car, dragging your backpack behind you. You shuffle up to the door and open it. You're greeted by the sloppy smile of your other best bro, Gamzee, who's clearly already stoned out of his mind.

"Sup motherfucker" he says in a strange, slightly wobbly voice, honking a small bicycle horn at you. He's pretty weird, but he's your best friend and you've known him since you were four. "Sollux and Aradia are upstairs experiencing miracles." Just how high is he?

"Yeah, like the miracles of each other's lips" you say with a smirk. Gamzee just laughs one of his 'I'm high as fuck' laughs, a calm chortle that he clearly has no control over.

"So, wanna all up and get this motherfucking party started, best friend?" Gamzee asks as someone knocks on the door.

"Sure, just let me let these people in" you say, grinning for the first time in quite a while. You walk back to the door and open it up, seeing Kanaya and Nepeta smiling at you. "Hey Nep! Hey Kan! Got anyone with yo-"

Oh fuck.

Oh shit fuckass bitch sonofa shit fuckface bitch fuck.

From behind Nepeta and Kanaya, a newly familiar face pokes out and cackles.

It's fucking Terezi.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Okay I know this was a SUPER short chapter, but there's more to come this weekend! I promise!

368/2000! Only 1632 words left to go! I can do this!


	5. Chapter 5: Bottle spinning dares

CHAPTER 5! Let's motherfucking do this!

* * *

Why the fuck is Terezi here? Shit!

You keep thinking this over and over. The party has been going on for a few hours now. Terezi's been making a point of continually finding you and fucking with shit. You've had to wash her spit off of your face countless times

Sollux and Aradia come up to you, both of their cheeks flushed, their hair sticking out at odd angles. It's obvious to you what they've been doing. You laugh a little, but then go back to your gloomy mood. Why the fuck did she have to come?

Sollux says to you "Karkat— we're playing spin the bottle truth-or-dare. Wanna join?"

"Sure" you reply, perking up a bit. This will be fun. You just want to dare Sollux and Aradia to kiss in front of everyone.

Sollux goes downstairs with you and Aradia in tow. Almost everyone is here already, so you sit down and Shoosh everyone so Sollux can start the game.

"Okay guys you know how this works. Everybody getth one chicken. You spin the bottle for which you athk. The person who just got asked spins the bottle. Real thimple shit guys" Sollux says. You realize he's been able to keep his lisp down to a minimum recently.

Sollux gives the bottle a twirl for who gets to go first. It spins once, twice, three times. It looks like it's about to land on you, and you're about to fist-pump, but it slows down too quickly and instead lands on Eridan.

Eridan grins maliciously and spins the bottle. It twirls much less this time, only one full rotation, and slows to a stop on Sollux, who sighs melodramatically. You see a glint in Eridan's eye and realize he intended it to land on Sollux. He's really good at that. You don't know weather to call him a genius or a retarded cunt, so you settle on both.

Eridan grins. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Sollux says, knowing that a dare from a nymphomaniac like Eridan would be infinitely worse.

Eridan's grinning so widely now, he looks like something out of a creepy Alice in Wonderland.

"Your question is…" he trails off, probably for a dramatic pause or some other poseur shit. "Did you commit a sexual act with Aradia earlier? And if so, describe it to us in detail."

Sollux flushes bright red and a few people giggle. "Chicken" he says. Everyone's laughing now, even Equius, who never laughs, and Sollux flushes even more. Aradia seems to be trying to shrink, but she's giggling too, just a little.

Sollux says "Okay, my turn," trying to get the attention off of his plight. He quickly spins the bottle in a random manner, nothing like the controlled perfection on Eridan. It goes around five or six times, almost slowing on you again. It instead ends up landing on the cackling she-beast sitting to your right, Terezi.

Hah. You're going to enjoy this. Sollux is a pro at finding something embarrassing to do or say.

"Truth or dare?" he asks, looking up at the ceiling, clearly already plotting something good.

She responds "Dare! Daredaredaredare!"

Sollux glares mischievously at you, then snickers in a worryingly malicious tone.

Wait… What? He's glaring at you? Not Terezi…?

Without even a glance at Terezi, and with a manic grin on his face, he says "kiss Karkat."

* * *

A/N

* * *

I'm sorry but I have stuff to do. And I like cliffhangers. I'll update tomorrow.

Okay I'm not really keeping exact word count for the weekend goal at this point but this is something like 950/2000

And I might not hit 2K I might have to settle for 1.5

Sorry guys, I'm just so busy.

tHaNkS fOr ReAdInG!

and if you don't review

I WILL BECOME SOBER

you don't want that

DO YOU?

* * *

hOnK hOnK :o)


	6. Chapter 6: The box

A/N

* * *

my goal is now 1.5K because I realized I had more shit to do than I thought.

Okay, to the story! ;3 enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6:

"What? No! I didn't agree t-" but your protests are cut off by soft lips landing on your own, pushing you down to the floor from where you were sitting, a warm body smashing flush into your own.

You lie there in shock for a second, then almost start to kiss her back out of instinct. You stop immediately when you realize just what the fuck you're doing, so you just shove Terezi off, seeing as she clearly has no intention of ending the kiss any time soon.

You sit up and shout "WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT FUCKASSES?" both to Sollux for making the dare and to Terezi for being so willing, EAGER even to kiss you.

Everyone's laughing their asses off now. You just sit there grumpily.

Your mind is racing. Did she feel you start to kiss back? Did you even start to kiss back? Does she like you? Do you like her? Why did it feel so good?

Wait… what? It didn't fucking feel good at all. With someone else maybe but not with Terezi! There is no way that felt good. Nope. It felt horrible. You HATED her soft, warm, perfectly kissable lips against yours, the smell of her blackberry shampoo on her h— NO! Stop it! Karkat you fucking sorry excuse for a human STOP IT!

After that the party was just kinda chill. It's been a few hours from that sorry excuse for a game. A bunch of people keep asking you if you and Terezi are a thing now, but you just tell them to fuck off. You've been hiding from Pyrope, so she doesn't try to kiss you again or some shit.

You're in the closet off of the spare bedroom with a small flatscreen propped in front of you, the opening credits of a rom-com playing across the television.

You're really not in the mood to be bothered, so you're pretty annoyed when someone knocks on the bedroom door.

"Who the assfuck is it?" you yell, not really caring whom you're yelling at.

You hear the door open and a soft giggle that sets your nerves on edge. Of course it had to be Terezi.

"Fuck off," you grumble, turning back to The Princess Bride, the movie you just started. It's not really a rom-com, but you still like it. She giggles even more at this, then steps into the closet and plops down on the mattress you've been sitting on.

"Don't pretend you didn't like that. I felt you kissing back for a second and I could smell your blush. In fact, I can smell you blushing now! It smells like candy apples, Karkles. I LOVE candy apples!"

You shove her off. You snap "you know what? I don't have to deal with this shit," you say, heading for the door, after ejecting your disc from the DVD player.

"Aww… C'mon Karkles!" she pleads, then snickers saying "Sollux showed me where your bag is, so I took the liberty of stealing your laptop and hiding it. So if you want your laptop back, yes, you DO have to deal with this shit." She has another toothy grin plastered on her face.

"Fuck you Sollux!" you shout out the door, hoping he can hear you from where he is.

Apparently he was eavesdropping at the door, because you hear a dull thump, an "ouch, watch your elbows," and a "Thtop yelling Karkat!"

"Stop eavesdropping, fuckass!" you shout even louder this time, and you hear another thump. You grab one of the numerous blankets from off the mattress and stuff it around the cracks in the door, in the hope that it will act as some kind of sound-proofing.

Apparently all of this is hilarious; Terezi's rolling on your mattress, clutching at her sides, totally cracking up. It's kind of cute.

You glare at Terezi. "What do I have to do to get my shitty excuse for a laptop back?"

She motions you over, saying, "Sollux and whoever else is out there don't need to be listening. Come close." At least she has a sense of privacy. You look over at her and realize she looks totally serious for the first time since you've known her. No stupid teasing grin, no stupid giggles, just a small, sincere smile.

He cheeks are just lightly dusted red, and her hair is sticking out a little from when she was rolling around on the mattress. You sigh, and sit down next to her. She motions for to lean your ear over to her mouth, presumably so she can whisper to you. You lean over. Instead of whispering she licks your ear, and starts cackling again. Way to ruin what you thought was going to be a moment, Pyrope.

"What the fuck, Pyrope?" you try to angrily shout, but you find yourself grinning, and she can hear it in your voice.

She snickers and says, "seriously now though," she says with an evil grin. She lowers her voice a bit and says, "First, lets just finish your movie. It looks interesting. After that I'll tell you what you have to do next."

You consider just sitting on her till she tells you where your fucking laptop is, but then you realize that beating up a blind girl is a total dick move, even by your standards. Plus that cane looks veeerrryyy pointy…

You realize that your only sane option is to watch the movie. It's not like a bad movie. You start it over. You were only a bit in anyway.

You sigh and press play. At least you get to watch your movie. As the opening credits roll, you notice Terezi shift around, ending up a little closer to you. As the couple hugs on screen, she does it again. As the girl has her nightmare, you feel her scoot closer again. As the girl rides off on a horse, you feel her inch closer again. She's fully against you now, and she lays her head on your shoulder. You half-heartedly try to push her off, but her arms snake around you and she holds on with an iron grip. Damn, she's a lot stronger than she looks.

You sigh and accept the fact that you're going to have to survive another hour or so of this.

And you do. It's really not that bad. As the end credits roll, you realize that you have your arm around Terezi. You have no recollection of putting it there; you must have absent-mindedly done it. You pull you arm out embarrassedly, and she giggles at you, unwrapping her arms. She yawns and just sits there for a second. You kind of wish she were hugging you again, and then wonder why you would want that.

"So, can I get my fucking laptop now?" you try to instill anger into your voice, but it doesn't really work. "Or are you still being a crazy bitc-" you're cut off for a second time that night by those soft, warm lips pressing against yours. You feel your body slam down onto the other mattress. Terezi had jumped and is now clinging to you like a koala. You don't know why, but once you've recovered from your shock, you tilt your hear to the side, and start to kiss her back.

You wrap your hands around her waist as her tongue pokes your lips. Out of nowhere, you're met with an intense desire for her, so you open your mouth and slide her tongue out to meet hers, your salvia mixing like alcohol and water. Her tongue fights yours for dominance, and wins. She forces your own tongue back as hers starts exploring the inside of your mouth.

Eventually she pulls away, panting. "How 'bout this time? Did you like it this time?" Terezi asks in a teasing tone. You start to nod, but before you can, you hear stiches popping and realize she's pulling your shirt off.

She slams her lips on yours again. Without realizing what they're doing, your hands find the hem of her shirt. She pulls away way to early, and grins. "Before we go any farther, I also stole these."

You look at her questioningly and she pulls a box out of nowhere. The very box that Kankri made you bring, that you thought you would never use. She hands you a condom. You grin and rip it open. This is really happening.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Okay so I had a lemon written out for this but it was HORRIBLE so I'm not going to use it. And I think I passed my goal of 2K.

Do you guys like it more when I do long chapters or multiple short chapters?

Thanks for reading!

New updates next weekend!


	7. Chapter 7: Time for breakfast, bitches

CHAPTER 7!

Sorry guys I have an ultimate Frisbee game today so I'll only be able to post one or two chapters. Don't worry though, it'll/they'll be (a) long chapter(s)

;o)

TRIGGER WARNING— copious amounts of faygo and tab combined with an entirely sleep deprived mind (I didn't and usually don't sleep on Wednesdays, Thursdays, or fridays) produced this and the next few chapters. So really I have no idea what shit this is. I haven't even proof-read it, I just put it through word to get rid of spelling and grammar mistakes.

Happy reading!

* * *

You pull away from Terezi and yank the used condom off, sighing in pleasure and snuggling back up to your beautiful Terezi, the girl you just lost your virginity to and her to you.

You murmur, "I love you, Terezi Pyrope," without thinking as you hug up to her naked form.

You're surprised when she replies in a soft, silky whisper, "you too, Karkles. I love you."

You drift off to sleep with her in your arms, one of the many blankets tucked over the two of you.

* * *

* Poof. * Flashback end.

* * *

Huh. So that's how you got here. Well, it seems like a damn good reason, so you just roll with it. You keep your arms clutched around the warm body of Terezi. You can feel hear heartbeat and her small shallow breaths pressing against your skinny arms. She's fucking adorable.

You're not quite sure what's going to happen after this. Was it a one-night stand? Are you together now? Do you even want to be together with her? Was it all a dare or something? Does she even want to be together with you? Was it because she was drunk? Was it because YOU were drunk?

Whatever. Right now, you're still pressed up to her, and she's warm and her hair smells awesome and you're tired.

For now, you decide you don't really need an answer to all of those. You squeeze her tighter and rest your hear on her warm, soft shoulder, breathing in the scent of her black-berry shampoo.

You lay like this, drifting in and out of consciousness for who-knows-how-long.

Occasionally you hear sounds from downstairs, but you ignore them, too comfortable to give a shit.

At some point Terezi mutters something and stretches her arms, almost breaking your grip. She stares at you (as much as a blind girl can) and for a second you think she's freaked out, but suddenly a grin creeps over her lips. For some reason her grin doesn't bug you at all; in fact, you think it's fucking adorable.

"Morning, Karkat." She murmurs in your ear.

You pretend to be asleep, not wanting to this moment to end.

Suddenly something warm and wet slides across your cheek, all the way from your chin to your eyebrow.

You playfully swat her away. "What the fuck?" You realize that none of your usual malice laces your voice.

She snickers at you. "I knew you were awake, Karkles."

You wipe your face on the comforter that's wrapped around you. Her saliva doesn't really disgust you anymore; because of last night, you're pretty used to it in a lot of… strange places. Pretty much everywhere on your body. And you mean EVERYWHERE. Yes, there. Yes, also there. Uh-huh, there too. She clearly has some licking fetish or something.

You jump as the slam of a door opening sounds from right behind you. Without thinking you grab the blanket and pull it all the way up over you too, leaving just your faces peeking out.

You look at the doorway as Vriska's head pops in, saying, "hey Terezi —I'm driving you hoOOOOOOOkay I really did not need to see this, I'm just going to leave you two alone.

The door closes again, much more gently than it was opened. You hear Vriska snicker as she walks away. You're never going to live this down. Maybe you won't have to… maybe you'll get together with Terezi and not have to care…

You reluctantly hop up and grab your boxers off of the floor. "We should really get dressed before someone else comes barging in."

She sighs and agrees. You quickly change into your spare set of clothes and grab Terezi's for her, so she doesn't have to fumble around the room for them.

Once she's dressed, you think it's time to finally voice your questions. "So… what the fuck did that mean, Terezi? Was it a one-night stand? Was it you… testing me or some other wackass blind girl shit? Or are you — is there… —do you want—"

You start over. "Do you actually like me? Are we like… together? What's our relationship right now?

Terezi stares right at you (how the fuck does she even do that) and gives her classic shit-eating grin. "What do you want it to be, Karkles?"

"I don't know!" you blurt. "I'm too confused to decide if I want you as my girlfriend or if—"

You're cut off by one of her famous cackles. "Too bad Vantas! The Judge has already come to a verdict. The defendant is found… guilty(!) of being fucking adorable~! And is sentenced to being the prosecution's boyfriend, whether he likes it or not. But we all know he likes it."

You roll your eyes. "Fine. But can you give me my laptop now, Terezi? Please?"

"First tell me you love you me and you promise you'll be my dedicated boyfriend, my handsome Karkles!"

You sigh. "Fuck you Terezi. I'm only doing this because I'm tired and hungry as fuck. I love you. I'll be your dedicated boyfriend or whatever the shit you said. Now can you PLEASE GIVE ME MY MOTHERFUCKING LAPTOP BEFORE SOMEONE WAKES UP WITH A POINTYASS SHANK MADE OUT OF THEIR OWN FUCKING FEMUR IN THEIR FUCKING KIDNEYS!"

Terezi cracks up at your long-winded rant, saying, "I never stole it. You didn't even check, dumbass Karkles. It's still wherever the fuck you last put it."

This pisses you off even more. You storm off towards the door, muttering insults, but out of nowhere, Terezi's warm, soft, perfect arms snake around your scrawny torso.

Your anger quickly evaporates and soon you turn around and hug her back, pulling away from her warm embrace after about 30 seconds. She turns and hooks her arm through yours.

"Let's go get breakfast, Karkles!"

You smile and walk towards the door, tugging your blind girlfriend along with you. Right as you come up to it, the door slams open yet again, missing your nose by mere centimeters. You're glad Terezi's a few steps behind you. Sollux sticks his face in, and looks disappointed after a few seconds. "Aw… I mithed it…"

You grab his stupid 3D glasses right off of his face and chuck them down the hall. "Fuck off, Captor." He snickers in reply to your remark, then absconds off down the stairs to grab his glasses.

You follow him down, your arm linked with Terezi's.

Time for breakfast, bitches.

* * *

Okay guys, I'll try to post a few more chapters this weekend, but I'm not making any guarantees.

Also- Do you want me to finish this soon, or continue it, or do another fic thats part of the same series (maybe a few years later or something, or one from solluxes point of view or whatever). Tell me your opinion in the reviews!

Speaking of reviews, Everyone who reviewed this story is an amazing person and should get a metal for their smexayness.

In all seriousness though, the only reason I keep making this is because of you reviewers and favoriters and followers. It makes me all warm and fuzzy whenever you people show that you actually have interest in my story.

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: and for the two lovebirds

I am SO sorry bros and sises I've had way too fucking much going on so only a short chapter this weekend. But I PROMISE a long chapter/chapters next weekend to make up for it!

Also- my pesterchum is subliminallySociopathic. Add me.

On to the story!

* * *

CHAPTER 9: And for the two lovebirds…

You shuffle into the kitchen where Kanaya, Rose, Sollux, Vriska, and that new kid, Roxy, are all sitting around the big collapsible table in the middle of the kitchen, some of them sipping juice or milk out of their glasses. The other new kid, Jane or something, is cooking a batch of what look and smell like pancakes. You slide unnoticed into one of the benches with Terezi. Terezi leans her head on yours and you hug up to her a bit more, scooting closer to her on the bench.

Kanaya looks up at the two of you wrapped around each other, looks back down to her newspaper, then does a double take, staring at you, a look of surprise on her face. Her look morphs into a grin, and she gives you a big thumbs up. You've known her since second grade, and she's almost like your sister at this point, helping you whenever your stoner best bro couldn't.

She whispers something to Rose who, like everyone else, still hadn't noticed you and Terezi. Rose looks up at you, your arms still wrapped tightly around Pyrope. She snickers, causing everyone to look up and glance around at what the snicker was about. Once each eye catches you, it sits there, staring at you.

You decide to break the silence. "Big fucking deal, bitches. Go back to your newspapers and shit.

Jane lets out a giggle, and suddenly everyone is flat out laughing, even Terezi. Especially Terezi.

You just grumble and glare at everyone, embarrassedly withdrawing your arms from around Terezi's warm torso.

"No, Karkles! Mine!" Terezi whines, pouting, as she scoots even closer to you and locks you in her iron embrace, leaning her head forcefully on your shoulder. You sigh and put your arms back around her, knowing there's no way to escape her grip and that she's just doing it to embarrass you. Not that you mind hugging her. You could get used to this whole "Terezi hugging you all the time" thing.

Everyone slowly turns away, pretending to look disinterested, but you keep catching them sneaking glances at the two of you.

Finally Jane breaks the awkward situation by saying "pancakes are ready!" which elicits a small cheer from you and Sollux.

She starts handing out the ambrosial food, and from the look of it, she had fun with the shapes.

She puts a smooshed spider-like shape on Vriska's plate, and a lumpy triangle that you guess could look like a dress from the right angle on Kanaya's plate. She then gives two "wands" as she calls them to Rose, something that looks like a cat's head but with weird side protrusions to herself, a wine glass shape to Roxy, and a vaguely computer shaped pancake to Sollux.

Finally she puts a plate between you and Terezi, says "and for the two lovebirds…" and puts a giant heart-shaped pancake on it. You feel your face heat up and flip her off, however grateful you are for something to fill your groaning stomach. She snickers at you and sits down at her plate, while a few of your fuckass friends make "awwwwww" sounds, like they've just seen a fucking puppy or something.

Whatever, you think as you pick up 2 forks, handing one to Terezi. They're all probably jealous or some shit.

You finally submit to your stomach's rumbling and dig in.

* * *

Again, sorry it was so short, but I'll have lots of shit up next weekend.

Also, if anyone is interested, I have a Davekat fic in the works, and I might be able to post that next weekend.

Thanks for reading, motherfuckers :o)


	9. Chapter 9: I cant think of a title

Chapter I'm not even sure but I think it's the ninth: no title ;_;

* * *

A/N

* * *

Sorry guys! I won't have time to do more than one chapter tonight but I can do another tomorrow. I promise tomorrow's will be loooooonnngggg and I'll update the hatships thing if I write it on time.

I'm going to Nebraska for a few weeks, visiting relatives, so I probably won't be able to update next weekend. Sorry!

I'll get a long chapter all written out for when I come back though.

Happy reading!

* * *

Once you're done with breakfast, you put your plate in the sink and trudge upstairs to shower and get changed. You can smell the sweat on you from last night's… activities.

Breakfast was a disaster, but not an entirely unpleasant disaster. Little miss Pyrope here kept feeding you off her fork, and smeared syrup all across your face when you refused to "take a bite of the airplane! Neeoooooo! Woosh Shoosh!"

You love Terezi, but she can get out of hand.

Wait… love? When the fuck did that happen? Oh yeah, last night when you and her no Karkat stop thinking about it no no stop no stop.

It's strange, you think to your self, how feelings of anger can so quickly become feelings of love.

It's like flipping a spade over to reveal it was just an upside-down heart the whole time.

You suddenly realize she must have known you loved her even before you did. So she made advances so that you did flip over the metaphorical spade of war to the heart of love, the flirting would seem normal and not akward.

Damn, that girl is smarter than you thought. Or maybe you're just exceptionally dense when it comes to your own feelings. Probably both.

It's kind of ironic that you're the first person everyone comes to when they need help with their feelings. Dave would love that.

You're snapped back to the present as Terezi licks your face again. Fucking… I thought we went over this Terezi— no licking in public.

"Earth to Karkles!" you glare at Terezi, but you can't help but let one of your rare smiles creep onto your face. "Time to get dressed, mister candy apples!"

You sigh and open the door to the bedroom you slept in. "I call first shower, Terezi!" you say, rushing over to the bathroom door.

"Okay Karkles, but don't jack off in there, save that for me!" she snickers as you feel your face heat up. She gasps in mock surprise and says, Karkles- are you blushing over there? Is that candy apples and cherries I smell over there?"

"Shut the assfuck up…" you mutter half-heartedly, knowing your girlfriend will be able to hear the smile in your voice.

You walk into the small bathroom, closing the door behind you, as you quickly strip all of your clothes off. You step over to the tiny shower and turn the water the highest it will go. It's ice cold, so you sit on the toilet seat and wait for it to warm up. Overall, you think, this wasn't bad for the first week of school.

* * *

Again, sorry, but I'll get more up tomorrow morning! Never fear!

:o) hOnK hOnK

Thanks for reading!


End file.
